War Pigs
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: M3 -Songfic- Ese gordo siempre está sentado, observando al mundo en una estúpida guerra que él provocó.


Me pareció Irresistible no hacerlo xDDD Digo, el nombre... el nombre... la letra...

Si no terminan odiando más a Porky Minch con este Fic entonces... nada lo hará (Nel, hay muchas cosas por que odiarlo)

Inspirado en Mother 3, Puede que contenga Spoilers para unos XDDD

Ya saben, xD la canción es de Black Sabbath, pero para ser honesta me gusta más la versión de faith no more e,e. Ahí se los dejo, espero les guste

(Oh y que Vanilj y Vaidoli odien todavía más a King P. xDD)

Mother 3 Le pertenece a Shigesato Itoi (O sease dios)D: Si fuera mío tendría continuación, y haría un remake para wii(?)

* * *

_(oo)War Pigs(oo)_

_Generals gathered in their masses  
Just like witches at black masses  
Evil minds that plot destruction  
Sorcerers of death's construction _

—Y Bien doctor Andonuts ¿Alguna pregunta? —decía, mientras se paseaba por la habitación, a cada paso que daba el piso retumbaba por culpa de su imponente masa corporal.

—No-no, en lo absoluto, su majestad. —Contestó el hombre bajo, que trataba de disimular su miedo.

—¡Perfecto! Pues entonces empiece con su trabajo, estoy seguro de que será el mejor de todos… ¿ó no?

El asqueroso Rey se acercó poco a poco a su súbdito, disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, de hecho eso le excitaba, la simple razón de verlo sudar gotas frías ya le hacía el día ¡Y que día ese! Probablemente el mejor de su reinado, puesto a que había recibido un premio de lo más grotescamente lindo. Una nueva mascota, pero esta vez muy diferente a las que ya había recibido…

—Con esta nueva quimera estoy seguro de que todos nos temerán, y si no… ¡Malditas ratas! Aunque… al menos ya distribuimos las cajas felices, eso nos dará la pauta… idiotas…

Hubiera seguido festejando su nueva adquisición si no fuera por el entrometimiento de uno de sus peones, probablemente el que le resultaba más inútil de todos.

—¡Su majestad! —Llegó corriendo, tratando de no caer a cada paso.

El rey se sentó en su trono, esperando oír otra de sus historias estúpidas sobre fallos. En serio que necesitaba alguien más para que se ocupara de su cargo.

—Los bosques que asedian las islas de ninguna parte están repletos de animales…

El hombre gordo que se hacía llamar rey se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, como era de costumbre. Su boca mostraba una horrible mueca de felicidad.

—Fassad, no seas estúpido. ¡QUIMERAS! —Gritó, su voz resonaba en toda la sala, parecía que los vidrios iban a romperse y eso combinado con la violencia de sus pasos era un simple infierno.

Andonuts observaba silenciosamente, no quería hablar, de hecho, ya había tenido demasiado del rey, pero, no podía decirle que no a un inmaduro que sólo piensa en él… en especial por el miedo que le imponía.

_Quimera_

Esa palabra helaba al viejo científico, lo que hacía el rey no eran más que atrocidades. En especial la que ahora tenía en sus manos… pobre criatura…

—S-si —Continuó el hombre bigotudo, mientras sostenía una banana en su mano—, no hay problema, su majestad, sólo necesitaba su autorización.

—_Autorización —_Arremedó el Rey—, eres un completo inútil, no puedes hacer algo por ti mismo. ¡Largo!

Y le lanzó un pedazo que de carne que tenía en la mano, mientras con la otra acercaba un pedazo más grande a su boca, para mordisquearlo de una manera asquerosa.

El hombre del bigote salió disparado de la habitación, dejando una cáscara de banana en el camino. Al verlo, el rey puso ojos en blanco, ciertamente era un estúpido. Pero disfrutaba que fuera tan idiota, porque eso le daba a entender que el único cuerdo ahí era él.

—Bien, creo que tendremos que construir un nuevo laboratorio de quimeras, para que estos ineptos puedan trabajar adecuadamente. Ahí, doctor, construirá a la más grandiosa de todas.

_La más grandiosa._

El doctor Andonuts tragó saliva, de verdad que no sabía reaccionar ante algo que nunca había hecho, y ni le pasó por la cabeza.

_In the fields the bodies burning  
As the war machine keeps turning  
Death and hatred to mankind  
Poisoning their brainwashed minds  
Oh lord yeah! _

Fassad continuaba con su trabajo en la villa de tazmilly, por fin estaba siendo abducida por las cajas felices. Eso ya era un logro para él. Trataba de hacer que el Rey por fin lo tomara como su hombre más importante, ya no quería ser llamado idiota, realmente eso le hartaba.

A su espalda los bosques danzaban en repleto fuego, nada más que eso. El ejército trataba de atrapar a todos los animales posibles. _Experimentación, _Esa era la clave del suceso, y Fassad se lo tenía muy claro, le mostraría la posible mejor Quimera a su Rey, para que éste por fin lo tomase en cuenta. Pero ¿Cómo?

Mientras tanto tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo de predicador, llevar un buen mensaje a esos ermitaños, hacerles entender que todo estaba bien, que en la caja Feliz yacía gran parte de su vida, sí, no necesitaban nada más. Nada.

¡Y Fassad que! Ya quería creerse eso, a veces envidiaba a esos pobres que se sentaban a ver sus cajitas todo el día sin nadie que los molestara, sin un cerdo gordo que les gritara, les exigiera y nunca viera por ellos. ¡No! No podía pensar eso de su Rey…

Más de la mitad de los animales en los bosques ya estaban muertos, pero obviamente no sería por mucho, ya que revivirían… pero como nuevas criaturas, como quimeras.

De hecho él era algo parecido a una quimera, si bien, por su cuenta decidió unirse al ejército del rey P., también no dudaba en preguntarse por el bienestar de sus _hermanas._

(oo)

El Rey observaba su hermosa y grandiosa metrópoli desde el nonagésimo noveno piso de su imponente torre. Más allá lograba ver el océano, y como varios puntitos estaban las islas de ningún lugar, su más reciente conquista. Por fin tenía algo suyo que había conseguido con sangre y sudor. Por fin todos les temían… si tan sólo su mejor amigo lo hubiese visto… Oh, espera, ya no era más su amigo.

Ahora el mundo era suyo completamente.

_Politicians hide themselves away  
They only started the war  
Why should they go out to fight?  
They leave that role to the poor _

Una tropa se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación del trono, esperando que ese no fuese su último reporte. Ya sabían como era el Rey, debían tener cuidado con lo que decían.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos con un grotesco banquete que el hombre podría acabarse en cualquier momento, ya que sus mordiscos eran salvajes y profundos a la vez.

Lo peor, muchos de esos Pigmask eran de familias pobres y apenas tenían para comer. Todos debían soportar la escena que tenían delante, evitar vomitar ó llorar.

El Rey parecía no estar dispuesto a oírlos, seguía tragando como un puerco… de ahí su apodo.

Uno de los Pigmask se acercó a él con miedo, tratando de disimularlo.

—S-su Ma-majestad…

El Gordo hombre volteó, como si no se hubiera percatado de su existencia y de que estaba todo un pelotón rodeándolo.

Suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y dejó su pedazo de comida.

—¿Qué quieren ahora?

El Pigmask retrocedió con miedo, ese tono de voz denotaba disgusto.

—Venimos a informarle sobre una posible rebelión en Tazmilly.

El rey no pudo evitar lanzar un soplido irónico.

—¿Qué no pueden lavarles el cerebro?

—Ya lo intentamos…

—¿Por qué no los matan? —Concluyó, cínicamente.

Los Pigmask tragaron saliva, varios retrocedieron.

—Eso ya es… muy drástico.

—¿_Drástico?_ Todo el que se me oponga debe morir. —Se levantó violentamente de la mesa.

—Si esas son sus órdenes…

Salieron de ahí, tratando de olvidar sus palabras.

_Time will tell on their power minds  
Making war just for fun  
Treating people just like pawns in chess  
Wait 'til their judgment day comes  
Yeah! _

—Andonuts, ¿cómo va tu trabajo? —Preguntó el Rey, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel.

El doctor dio un paso adelante, tomó aire y contó sus atrocidades.

—Perfecto, en unos cuantos días será capas de despertar. Sólo faltan unos ajustes…

—¡Pues que sea ya! —ordenó de mala gana.

_Maldito gordo infantil…_

Andonuts se tragó sus palabras por culpa del miedo. ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportarlo? Le tenía un miedo irracional que no lo dejaba dormir, detestaba ser simplemente una marioneta más del repulsivo niño.

El horrible hombre lanzó su tarta lejos, furioso.

—¡¿QUÉ NO OISTE?

El viejo salió de ahí, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, en verdad era un cerdo y de los peores. Ya estaba harto de ser tratado como mierda, y de que lo obligaran a hacer atrocidades tales como las quimeras. ¡Ese maldito gordo!

Pudo oírlo, justo al salir del cuarto el gordo se echó a reír maléficamente, burlándose de él y de su inutilidad. Pero ¿Inútil él? Por dios, ese tipo se la pasaba sentado, tragando, y para acabarla, Mandando a los demás a que hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Pero, sino quería morir debía terminar con el trabajo pendiente… Si claro…

El rey se quedó meditando sobre su nuevo juguete, ¿cuándo estaría listo? Por dios, ya le urgía, ninguno de los otros comandantes sería tan eficiente… Sí, ya tenía bien definida la futura tarea del muchacho, y estaba seguro de que se divertiría con la guerra justo como lo hacía él. De hecho esperaba que fuera alguien como él.

_Now in darkness world stops turning  
Ashes where the bodies burning  
No more war pigs have the power  
Hand of God has struck the hour _

Fassad observó la terrible escena, el ejército se había enfrentado a un grupo de guerrilleros que trataban de levantarse en contra de él. Un panorama verdaderamente desolador.

Los contrincantes estaban muertos, pero muchos Pigmask habían perecido en su intento de hacerle ver a King P. que eran importantes. Sí, habían muerto por su rey, quién, estaba seguro diría "Par de inútiles". Justo como lo hacía con él.

Al menos tenía otro logro, los enemigos habían sido aniquilados, esperaba que por fin lo ovacionara, puesto a que él los había comandado en ese momento.

(oo)

Llegó con él y le contó su gran hazaña, esperando un buen comentario de su parte. El rey no hizo más que no intentar dormirse ante su relato. Como siempre. Pero en realidad no sabía como contestar, prácticamente porque su ejército se estaba debilitando de manera un tanto… Brutal. Y todo por culpa de esos inútiles.

—Fassad… de verdad que no se te quita lo idiota… —Comentó, tratando de parecer calmado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. De nuevo lo mismo, las ganas que tenía de matarlo, nada le parecía al Rey.

No, ya encontraría otra forma de hacerle ver que él en realidad si valía. Que daba todo por su reinado.

—Fassad, mejor encárgate de los pueblos, creo que eso es algo que hasta un niño puede hacer. Ya no te necesito como comandante, vendrá uno mejor. Ahora lárgate ¡Maldito travestí!

_Travesti… _Esa palabra era la que más le dolía, el rey lo sabía perfectamente y tenía el descaro de denominarlo así. Fassad cerró su puño, podría decirse que estaba arrepentido de estar a su lado.

_Day of judg__ment, God is calling_

_On their knees the war pig's crawling  
Begging mercy for their sins  
Satan laughing spreads his wings  
Oh lord yeah!_

El rey se sentía abatido, por el simple hecho de que sus ejércitos se estaban acabando súbitamente por culpa de la ineptitud de los demás. ¡Hacer algo! ¡Debía hacer algo! Lo que menos quería era que su reinado se acabara. Todavía no disfrutaba del todo su inmortalidad. Oh no, ahí no acabaría el reinado de Porky Minch.

Oyó que alguien entraba a su enorme sala de trono. Era el doctor Andonuts. ¿Ahora qué? Mas le valía traer buenas noticias o su cabeza rodaría, junto con la de ese travesti inepto.

—Maestro, la más grande Quimera jamás creada ya está lista. —dijo el doctor, mientras hacía una reverencia.  
Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rey. ¡Ya era hora!

—Perfecto, Andonuts, su creación fue realizada en el preciso momento. Justamente necesitaba de eso, ahora que el ejército está prácticamente destruido.

¿Destruido? Andonuts trató de no sonreír, esas si eran buenas noticias.

—Está abajo, por el momento necesita aire.

El rey se precipitó a bajar los noventa y nueve pisos en su elevador privado. No podía esperar hasta llegar al final, quería verlo ¡Por fin ahí estaba! Se preguntó que tipo de Quimera sería, aunque, obviamente debía ser perfecta.

Cincuenta y uno, cincuenta, cuarenta y nueve ¿Qué no podía ir mas rápido? Necesitaba mandar a construir un elevador a la velocidad de la luz, sí, esa sería la nueva tarea de Andonuts.

Por fin se encontró en la planta baja, en la puerta se dibujaba una silueta desnuda, la de un hombre. Su nuevo juguete.

Con un ojo verde y el otro Rojo, lo miró, como esperando algo. No tenía mano, había sido reemplazada por un cañón, su cabello despeinado era café y estaba dañado.

—De ahora en adelante te llamarán comandante. —Le susurró el rey, a eso la quimera sonrió.

El chico abrió sus alas de murciélago y comenzó a ondearlas.

Porky Minch estaba maravillado con su nueva arma…

(oo) OInK!


End file.
